The present invention generally relates to collaborative tools, and more specifically, to behavioral influence system in socially collaborative tools.
Business interactions today between remote users are often being dominated by software tools aimed at social collaboration. Often, these remote users may inadvertently be displayed as the focus of the collaboration based on an errant sound or noise in the background which brings the user to the focus of the screen. Keeping the sentiment and mood of a presentation consistent with the topics of the presentation can be challenging when certain users are exhibiting conflicting behavior cues. For example, during a sales pitch to a customer, displaying a user that appears bored or is yawning can be detrimental to the sales pitch when utilizing these socially collaborative tools especially if they are prominently displayed within the socially collaborative tool such as a web conference.